scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghost in the Library
|previousepisode = Boat of a Million Monsters |nextepisode = Bonjour, Monsieur Scooby }} Ghost in the Library is the second episode of Scooby-Doo! Haunted Road. Premise Books are vanishing from the library and nobody has been seen leaving with them. But when a man claims the books never left the library the gang comes to investigate and they begin to wonder if a ghost really does haunt the place. But could it just be a big setup? Plot The sky is a mixture of black and blue. The half-moon shines light down on a rundown stone building. Leafless trees cover the winding road. The stone building is large with dirty windows. Its roof looks like it's about to slide off and fall like a man who slips in a puddle. Inside the building, there are shelves filled with books old and new. Hardcovers and paperbacks and of course there are cobwebs in every corner. There is a rickety looking staircase leading up to the second floor. The stairs cast a cryptic shadow. All is quiet. Then there are footsteps, one two three four. And then a young woman comes into sight. She has long blonde hair, and a blue coat. She has sunglasses and long blue pants. She is wearing a blue scarf too. And she has black boots. She smirks and then looks around. Then she climbs up the stairs, clearly surprised. She tries to speak but no words come out. Upstairs is horrifying. The place is all wood. Every step you take could be your last. Poison spiders are crawling along the floor. Spider webs hang in the corners. The place seems like a tomb. Not a soul in sight. The woman takes a step and the ground wobbles. She hears something and whirls around. Then she screams. ... It's a bright afternoon. The Mystery Machine zooms down the empty road. "We're almost to the library gang!" says Fred. "Great!" says Shaggy. "Scoob and I will finish playing chess." Scooby picks up his king piece and puts it on Shaggy's all the way from the other side of the board. "Like, hey, no fair!" cries Shaggy. "Re-he-he-he-he!" laughs Scooby. "I heard books have been vanishing," says Velma. "Like, no mysteries today, not this time!" cries Shaggy. "I'm sure it's nothing," says Velma. "Reah, rit better re nothing ror I'm rout of there!" says Scooby. "Scoob's right!" cries Shaggy. "Um... Fred, what are you doing?" asks Daphne. Fred is snoring and driving. "He's asleep!" cries Velma. A figure walks out onto the road and Fred nearly hits him, but the figure is too quick. Then Fred wakes up and cries "what the heck happened?" "Oh, nothing," lies Daphne. Fred looks at her. "Really, rit was nothing," says Scooby. Fred keeps on driving. Then he stops the van right in front of the library. "Here we are gang," says Fred. The police are surrounding the building and Shaggy says "what the heck is going on?" Velma gets out of the van and goes over to the policemen. "What's going on?" asks Velma. "After some books were woman broke in last night and now she's gone," says the cop. "And a man says the books are still in the library. Now go away or else I'll arrest you." Velma says "we can investigate." "We?" asks the policeman. The rest of the gang walks up. "Hey, we're Mystery Inc.," says Fred. "You're all under arrest!" says the policeman. "Zoinks!" cries Shaggy. The gang darts into the library. Inside they see an old man sitting on a rocking chair. He's snoring. He's wearing a black shirt and a red tie. He has long black pants and black shoes. "Hey kids," the old man says. "I sound like a young man and people laugh at me for it. Please don't, I'm Doc." And indeed he does sound like a young man. "Don't worry Doc, we won't," says Velma. "Thank ya youngsters," says Doc. "Okay gang, let's split up," says Fred. "Okay!" cries Shaggy. He and Scooby dart away. Soon, the two are in a room filled with games. There are dusty tables and the boxes of the board-games are in shelves. A few cobwebs cover the corners of the shelves. Shaggy picks up a box labeled Graphic Game. "Let's see, you both draw pictures and then flip a coin to see who gets a free snack, okay heads I win and tails you lose," says Shaggy. "Rokay!" says Scooby. Scooby and Shaggy draw quick doodles and then they flip a coin. "Tails, you lose!" says Shaggy. Scooby crosses his arms in disapproval as Shaggy munches on a sandwich. "Where rid rou ret rat?" asks Scooby. "It appeared on the table, I won it... like, and it appeared on the table... ZOINKS!" cries Shaggy. The two cowards dart out of the room and then Shaggy runs back in, eats the sandwich, and then darts back out. ... Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking for clues. They bump into a young man. He's a cop. "Oh, hi there!" says the cop. "The name's Angus." "Hi sir," says Fred. "Oh gosh, not the books again!" cries Angus as loud crashing noises are heard. "Books?" asks Velma. "The phantom books that roam the library," explains Angus, "or as it would be said in your voice 'books'." His attempt to do Velma's voice stinks. "Sorry, I can't do voices, I better go check on the books," says Angus. He walks into the distance. Scooby and Shaggy run over. "Guys, there's a haunted table!" cries Shaggy, but before the rest of the gang can react, a ton of books come flying towards them. "Rikes!" cries Scooby. He and Shaggy hide behind a bookshelf and manage to avoid all the books. Then they come out. "That was nuts!" cries Fred. Suddenly, more books come shooting towards them. The gang flees upstairs. There are no spiders at this time of day. "Hey, look at that note," says Shaggy. Daphne picks it up. "It says: Angela, I know everything about you. I know you want money Angela. Meet me at the library tomorrow three hours after it closes. I will give you a fortune, but be careful. Good luck, from the Library Specter," reads Daphne. Suddenly, a trapdoor opens and Daphne falls down. Then it shuts. "Gang, where is Daphne?" asks Fred. "We'll have to split up and find her." "Yeah, she has that clue," says Velma. Scooby, Shaggy, and Fred walk down the stairs. "Hmm..." says Velma. Her glasses fall off. "Jinkies, I lost my glasses!" cries Velma. She crawls on the floor to look for them. Then she hits the wall and a secret passageway opens. Velma crawls on and then finds her glasses. "A secret passageway, I need to get out of here," says Velma. She whirls around and sees the passageway has sealed shut! ... Daphne is wandering in the dark. "Hello!" calls Daphne. She opens a door and lets light in. Velma walks in. "I'm stuck in this passageway!" cries Velma. "And so am I," groans Daphne. Suddenly, they here knocking coming echoing around the passage. "Somebody else is down here two!" cries Velma. They open another door and the young woman from the beginning walks up to them. "Thank you, I didn't think I'd ever get out of there. I'm Angela," says the woman. "Angela from the note?" asks Daphne. She hands Angela the note. "Yes, I guess I ignored the 'be careful' part," says Angela. Then the knock comes again. "Where is that sound coming from?" asks Velma. She pulls a blanket down that atop something. Underneath are cannons loaded with books! Velma, Daphne, and Angela take the books out and hop in. A cloaked figure comes by and lights the canons. Then he walks away. "Oh great, we're getting fired!" cries Angela. ... Scooby, Shaggy, and Fred are walking along. Suddenly, Velma, Daphne, and Angela come flying at them and then BANG! They are all knocked over. "Who's that?" asks Fred, pointing to Angela. "That's Angela," says Daphne. "More importantly," begins Shaggy. "Rat ra heck ris rappening?" asks Scooby. "We found a secret passageway," says Velma. "Maybe Doc can give us information," says Fred. "You know, to help us solve this case quicker." "That's it, I solved it!" cries Velma. "It's time to set a trap," says Fred. "Like, no way! I know where this is going!" says Shaggy. "Angela will be the bait this time," says Fred. "That's ra relief!" says Scooby. Soon, Angela is walking along. "Where's the money?" asks Angela. The cloaked figure jumps out of nowhere. "How did you escape me?" demands the cloaked figure. A net lands on him and the gang walks over. "Well, it's over Mr. Library Specter," says Fred. The police dart in. "You solved the case?" gasps the cop who threatened to arrest the gang. Velma pulls off the cloak to reveal Angus. "Angus!" exclaims the gang. "Just as I suspected," says Velma. "All the books that were stolen were about mastering how to do an old man voice. As Angus mentioned, he can't do voices and he sounds just like Doc. He used the Doc costume to not suspect anything is going on. But when he pretended to be a cop, he made a huge mistake. The cops wouldn't let us inside, Angus didn't say anything. Angela is rich and she always wants more money. Angus wanted it all." "It's all true," says Angus as he is handcuffed. And as he is led outside he says "and I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids!" "Thanks kids!" cries Angela. "Re-he-he-he!" laughs Scooby, "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *Library Specter *Phantom Books Suspects Culprits Locations *Library Notes/trivia Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *Scooby-Doo! Haunted Road - Volume 1: Overheat